Sisters
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A series of one-shots highlighting the relationship between Lin Beifong and her younger sister, Suyin Beifong. These oneshots are not in chronological order, but show different moments in the sisters' lives. Some of the oneshots will be AU.
1. Prologue: The New Baby

_Sisters_

_Prologue: The New Baby_

Six year old Lin Beifong looked up when Katara emerged from her mother's room. "Can I see Mommy now?" Lin asked.

Katara nodded. Lin scampered into the room. "Mommy, what's that?" Lin asked, immediately noticing the small bundle in her mother's arms.

"Lin, meet your little sister, Suyin Beifong," Toph replied, with an exhausted smile. "We'll call her Su for short."

"I'm gonna be the best big sister ever," Lin replied, happily.

Toph smiled and said, "I'm sure you will, Lin."

Lin grinned and then asked, "Mommy, why won't Su look at me?"

"She can't see yet," Toph replied.

Then Lin asked, "Mommy, when will I be able to play with Su?"

"Not until she's older," Toph replied.

Lin nodded reluctantly. "How much older?" Lin asked.

"Well, if you're very gentle, maybe when she's six months, but at most three years," Toph replied.

Lin sighed. "That's forever," the small child whined.

Toph laughed. "You said that I was still pregnant with Su," Toph grinned.

Lin smiled at her mother. "Can I hold her? I'll be really gentle," Lin promised.

Toph carefully handed Su to her older sister and watched as Lin smiled softly. "Remember me, Su?" She asked. "I've been waiting forever to finally meet you. But now you're here and maybe one day we can drive our cousins crazy."

"And by cousins, you mean, mother," Toph smirked.

Lin smiled innocently at her mother. Toph grinned and said, "I love you, my little badergmoles."


	2. The Aftermath

_The Aftermath_

"Lin, are you alright?" Su demanded as she threw her arms around her older sister. Su had killed the combustion bender, P'li, because it was the only way to save her older sister. Unfortunately, Zaheer had gotten away with Korra. Thankfully, a few minutes ago they had rescued her.

"Su, relax, I'm fine," Lin said in her usual gruff manner.

Su merely tightened her grip on her sister. "Su, you can let go now," Lin murmured.

"Lin, I was so scared," Su babbled. "That I was going to lose you. When I was banished, all I knew was that I was probably never ever going to see you again and when you arrived in Zaofu, I was thrilled. And then when you went to distract the combustion bender, I was so scared that she was going to kill you."

"Hey, you know as well as I that it takes a lot more than a third-eyed freak to take down a Beifong," Lin replied, trying to get Su to calm down.

Su nodded shakily. Lin sighed. "Su, look, I'm sorry that I put myself in danger like that, but I… I couldn't let you get hurt and I knew that you'd have my back and you'd figure out a way to beat that combustion bender."

Su smiled at her older sister.

Lin grinned back. "So, it's been long enough that most of the witnesses from that fight thirty years ago are either dead or too old to remember," she began. "And that means that you can visit me in Republic City."

"And you'll come visit me in Zaofu?" Su demanded. "Without waiting thirty years this time, Lin?"

"Yes, Lin replied, "hopefully, next time I take a vacation, I'll stop by for a visit."

"And maybe Mom will be there," Su added.

"Does she do anything weird to that giant statue of her?" Lin asked.

"No, why?" Su asked.

"Seriously, Mom?" Lin yelled, glaring at the sky. "You torment me with altering the statues, but do nothing to Su?"

"She does however, sometimes sabotage my dancing stuff," Su admitted.


	3. The Equalists

_The Equalists_

Lin Beifong found her younger sister, staring at the city. "Republic City hasn't changed that much," Su commented.

"You've been gone longer than you realize, Su," Lin replied evenly. "The city has changed. Asami's father was a criminal, in league with the Equalists."

"I heard about that," Su said. "Eliminating bending is just ridiculous. That would take Mom's sight."

"I lost my bending," Lin said suddenly.

Su gasped. "Oh gosh, Lin, that had to have been terrible," Su exclaimed, stunned.

"I couldn't let Amon get Korra," Lin explained.

"You care about her," Su replied. "Just as you care about those kids of Tenzin's."

"They _saved_ my life," Lin pointed out. "If it hadn't been for them, let's just say I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

"A world where Lin Beifong does not exist?" Su mused thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's strange, when I was younger I would have given anything for that kind of world…"

"Hey!" Lin huffed.

"But now I don't think I could stand to lose you again," Su finished, appeasing her sister.

"You never lost me, Su," Lin replied. "I was the one who lost you. In fact, during the Equalist Revolution, I was so glad no one knew about you—here in Republic City. If Amon had gotten you, spirits, I would have, I don't think I'd deal with the fact that I failed to keep my little sister safe too well."

Su smiled at her older sister. "Just try to take a vacation once in a while, Lin," she advised.

"Actually, I'm thinking of retiring again, this time permanently, and just staying on Air Temple Island to help Korra in her recovery," Lin replied. "Honestly, I can't stand President Raiko anymore—not that I could stand him before—and really the sole officer I know I can trust is Mako. Besides, I sort of self-appointed myself as the Avatar's bodyguard and I'd rather get out of Republic City and see the world. Plus, I'll be able to get to Zaofu more often if I'm not the Chief of Police anymore."

"But I thought you loved your job," Su began.

"Nah, it's more of a hassle," Lin replied. "I like fighting crime, but I hate dealing with the press all the time plus they're constantly asking about the Avatar and pointing out how low her poll numbers are. They don't realize just how sick Korra became after that fight with Zaheer."

Su nodded silently.


	4. A Beifong Reunion (AU)

_A Beifong Reunion_

Lin Beifong turned to leave the police station. Unfortunately, Korra had not recovered from the Red Lotus's attempt on her life and had died. No one knew where the next Avatar was currently or if he or she would even be born. Suyin was still unaware of Korra's passing and Lin decided that she had to tell her younger sister. "Detective Mako, Captain Saikhan? You two are in charge," she murmured.

"Of course, Chief," Saikhan replied.

Mako frowned. "Chief, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just taking a quick vacation to go visit my baby sister," Lin replied.

"She was just here—two weeks ago," Mako replied.

"I spent thirty years not speaking to Su," Lin replied. "I need to spend more time with her—life is too short."

Lin soon reached Zaofu. "It's just me, Su," Lin said carefully.

"How's Korra?" Su asked anxiously.

Lin closed her eyes. "She's gone, Su," Lin whispered.

Su gasped. "Lin, you're lying," she blurted.

Lin shook her head. "Asami took Korra to meet the Fire Lord and see if any of the healers from the Fire Nation could help her," Lin explained. "Korra apparently escaped the doctors and healers and jumped into a volcano. That's what I heard. I don't know if that story is true. But she is dead."

The two sisters turned to head inside, united in grief. "If the next Avatar is ever born, I'll teach them Earth, Sand, and Metalbending. Bolin can teach them Lavabending," Lin said as evenly as she could.

Then Lin froze. "Did you just Earthbend?" She asked.

Su shook her head. "Did you?" Su replied.

Lin shook her head. They both turned. "Mom!" They yelled, running over to their mother.

"Amazing, you two are together and you're not killing each other," Toph Beifong joked. "Are you sure you're my daughters?"

Lin and Su laughed along with their mother. "Yes, we're sure," Lin finally said. "You have Opal to thank for us getting along."

"I always knew that girl was special, Su," Toph said, turning her attention to her younger child. "Now where is my granddaughter?"

"She is being trained as an Air Nomad, Mom," Su replied. "She's an Airbender now."

"Really, a Beifong's a Twinkletoes IV?" Toph quipped.

"You mean Twinkletoes VIII," Lin corrected. "Twinkletoes 2.0 has four kids. And Bumi's an Airbender now too. There's also Jinora's new boyfriend, Kai—Tenzin's not too happy about that."


	5. School

_School_

"Don't go," three-year-old Suyin Beifong whined, attaching herself to her older sister's leg.

"Su, let go," nine-year-old Lin Beifong replied, unprying the small child from her leg and plopping her in her toddler seat.

Toph entered the dining room, with two stone bowls. "Eat up, girls," she ordered. Everything in the Beifong household was made of either metal or rock so Toph could "see" it.

The two sisters ate. "Lin, please, please, don't go," Su begged.

"I have to," Lin replied.

"Mom, make Lin stay home," Su said, turning to their mother.

"Sorry, squirt, Lin has to go to school," Toph replied.

"Why?" Su demanded.

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. "When I'm home, someone has to read the police reports to me," she said.

Su nodded—she and Lin had a bad habit of _forgetting_ that their mother was blind, just like everyone else in the family did.


	6. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

Three year old Su Beifong toddled into the living room where her big sister was cleaning up their toys. Their mother had to work late—she was really close to catching Yakone and had left nine-year-old Lin in charge. "Lin-Lin?" Su called.

"Su, what are you doing up?" Lin asked, frowning.

"I had a bad dream," the three year old admitted.

Lin's frown deepened. "I'm sorry," Su turned to leave.

"Su," Lin called. "Come here."

Su crawled over to her big sister. Lin pulled Su onto her lap. "I'm not mad at you," Lin said carefully. "I'm upset that you had a bad dream."

Su nodded, sniffling. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Lin asked.

"A masked man killed you," Su sobbed out. She then trotted into their mother's home office and returned, handing Lin the wanted poster of Amon. "This is the guy who killed you."

"Amon's not going to kill me, _I promise_," Lin vowed.

* * *

Almost forty years later, Lin sat on the ground in front of Amon. "Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon offered.

"I'll never tell you anything, you monster," Lin snarled.

Amon soon took Lin's bending and as she collapsed, Lin recalled Su's nightmare. While she didn't _physically_ die, a part of Lin had died the instant she lost her bending.


	7. Save the Air Nation

_Save the Air Nation_

Lin and Su stood outside the airship they'd be taking to the Northern Air Temple. Everyone else was on board. Lin's nephews and brother-in-law had told both sisters to be careful. "We will," the two responded.

"We'll find a way to save Opal," Lin promised Su as they boarded the airship. "I promise."

Su only nodded. "I shouldn't have let her go," Su repeated numbly. "I put my daughter in danger."

"You had no way of knowing that Zaheer would go after his fellow Airbenders," Lin replied. "Besides, I am just as much to blame. I'm the one who told Opal to tell you she wanted to study with Tenzin and the other Airbenders."

Su smiled weakly. "I kinda figured that part out, Lin," she whispered. "But I'm so worried about her."

"Don't be," Lin replied. "We _will_ save Opal and we'll save the rest of the Airbenders."

Su nodded. "You're right, we will," she finally said.

Lin grinned at her younger sister. "I'm glad you agree, let's go," she quipped.

Su rolled her eyes and punched her sister's upper arm.


	8. Enter The Void AU Ending

_Enter the Void (AU Ending)_

"We're pinned down," Su told Lin.

"I'm going to draw her fire," Lin replied. "You take her out."

"Lin, no," Su begged.

Lin smiled gently at her younger sister and, cupping her face, murmured, "I love you."

Lin leapt away from their hiding spot, yelling, "Come and get me, you third eye freak!"

For a while, Lin was successfully able to hold her own against P'li. Then Lin created a rock wall and when it was destroyed, the force of the blast sent her reeling to the edge of the cliff. Groaning, she struggled to sit up as P'li blasted her again and, with a single scream, Lin disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

"LIN!" Su screamed, tears streaming down her face as she lunged for P'li. She quickly bent her armor over the combustion bender's head and then went after Zaheer—that was what Lin would want her to do.

After Zaheer escaped, Su went searching for her sister.

She found Kuvira and Tonraq, cradling Lin's body. "No," Su whispered, sinking to her knees and crawling over to where the trio was sitting.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save her," Kuvira murmured, seeing the pain in her leader's eyes.

Su took a deep breath and angrily wiped her tears away. "We rescue Korra and bring those bastards to justice," she snarled in rage. She would mourn for Lin later.

The others exchanged a glance and then nodded. After Korra was rescued, they all returned to Republic City for the funeral of Chief Lin Beifong. The rest of Su's family all came from Zaofu to join the matriarch of the clan. Toph, who had been in Zaofu when the news of Lin's death arrived, accompanied them.

After the funeral, Lin's ashes were gathered and taken to Zaofu, where they were buried alongside two children that Su had miscarried after the birth of her youngest living child, Wing. A few months later, a statue of Lin erected in the city with an inscription on the base that read, "Lin Beifong, beloved daughter and sister, and a founding member of the Metal Clan."

Su missed her sister terribly.

* * *

Republic City changed drastically. A few criminals became bolder with Lin gone, but the vast majority either left the city or their life of crime behind. On the day of Lin's funeral, no crimes were committed. The Triads of Republic City had all feared and respected Lin.

* * *

It wasn't for another two months that Jinora earned her tattoos. This was mostly because everyone was still reeling over the fact that Lin had died. Out of Tenzin's kids, Meelo was the most torn up over Lin's death. After all, she was his hero.


	9. Carriage Ride

_Carriage Ride_

Twelve year old Lin and six year old Su scowled as they climbed into the two passenger carriage. "Su, you're sitting on Lin's lap," Toph ordered from her seat.

The two girls groaned and Su climbed onto her sister's lap. "Where are we going?" Lin asked.

"We, I, have a meeting with Fire Lord Zuko," Toph replied. "You two are going to join Princess Izumi and her nanny."

"We don't need a Nanny!" The two girls protested.

"Plus Izumi's the oldest of us," Lin added.

"Shut your traps before I make you two walk to the palace," Toph snapped, rubbing her forehead. "I don't need you two arguing with me or each other right now. I'd rather wait until during the talks for my headache to start."

The girls nodded and sulked the rest of the way to the palace.


	10. Opal's Future

_Opal's Future_

After Jinora's tattooing ceremony, there was a feast in the new Airbending Master's honor. Lin tried to stay calm but she was also keeping any eye for any reporters. If they arrived, she, Su, Opal, and Asami would take Korra inside while Tenzin, Jinora, Lord Zuko, and President Raiko kept the reporters occupied.

"Aunt Lin!" Opal called.

Lin jogged over to where her sister and niece were sitting. "Hello, Opal," Lin grinned at her niece. "Hi Su."

"So, are you working or something?" Su teased.

"Sort of," Lin replied. "I'm just watching out for the press."

Su glanced over at Korra and nodded in agreement.

Then Lin asked, "Opal, what are you going to do?"

Opal shrugged. "I'm not sure if I want to continue my Airbending training here or if I want to finish up training at home," Opal replied.

Su said, "Opal, I'll be fine with whatever you decide."

Then Lin said, "Opal, if you stay here on Air Temple Island, you can come visit me anytime in Republic City. However, I ask that before you come into the city, you radio the police station—I'll give you the number later—and ask for Chief Beifong to meet you at the docks. Or radio my home number—I'll give you that number as well."

"Lin, you're being overprotective," Su murmured.

"Just because we've defeated Amon, that doesn't mean the Equalist threat is gone," Lin replied. "I will not gamble with the lives of my family."

"What's the Equalist threat?" Opal asked.

"The Equalists were a group of people who sought to eliminate bending from the world," Lin replied. "Many here in Republic City suffered for it and lost their bending—including most of my top officers and myself. Plus Korra lost her bending temporarily. But, actually, that's not the only reason I am insisting on giving you a police escort, in the form of my person, Opal. I also don't want any of the Republic City Triads giving you a hard time. Even though most of them lost their bending, some members of the Triads, included three members of the Triple Threat Triad, evaded capture by the Equalists."

As Lin spoke, Su reached over and touched the top of her sister's hand. Lin smiled softly at her younger sister after finishing explaining who and what the Equalists were.

Opal nodded. "What if I train here on Air Temple Island and every so often, I spend the night with you, Aunt Lin?" Opal suggested.

Lin smiled. "That's fine with me," Lin replied, hugging her niece.

Opal smiled happily at her aunt and then Lin and Opal both turned to Su. "You'll look out for her, Lin?" Su asked.

"If any of the Triads so much as lay a hand on her or even look at her wrong, they will wish they weren't born," Lin vowed.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Lin said, turning to her niece. "Being Su's only daughter and everything."

Opal nodded. "Aunt Lin, what will happen to Bolin?" She asked.

"I might let him join the Republic City Police as the Lavabending officer. I'd assign him and Mako to cases together," Lin replied. "But if he ever hurts you, he will regret it."

Opal nodded rapidly.


End file.
